Let Addiction Take Control
by Siouxsie Asylum
Summary: Summery: Andy finds herself on a bus ride to the wrong destination, but it turns out she likes where she ends up better. What will happen to her world when she allows the typical mayhem of the Pharaoh’s gang to take over? Rated for cursing and crude jokes
1. Reality is Just Fantasy Again

Summery: Andy (my OC) finds herself on a bus ride to the wrong destination, but it turns out she likes where she ends up better. What will happen to her world when she allows the typical mayhem of the Pharaoh's gang to take over? AtemxOC, some JoeyxSeto and some YugixAtem. Might get a bit emo later on. XD

Ok, so, yea, review please! And I don't own anything but my OC and her world. The songs aren't mine either.

* * *

Silence. The void that made life bearable. Not everyone can cope with constant chatter and bubbly happiness all the time. School was sometimes a complete joyfest that not everyone feels quite so joyous about. Sometimes you need to be quiet and sullen. There can't be anything wrong with that. At least Andy didn't think so. Andy didn't like school sometimes, mostly because she just didn't want to hang out with her friends that day. There are just some days where you need that time all to yourself, right? A day to just look at yourself and be your own friend for a while. Andy didn't think there was anything wrong with just being your own friend. You need to love yourself, right? What better way to do that than to get to know yourself and hang out alone? You might learn something about yourself hanging with your friends can never-

-Beep-

"-Mamita yo se que tu no te me va' a quitar (duro!)  
Lo que me gusta es q tu te dejas llevar (duro!!)  
To los weekenes ella sale a vacilar (duro!!)  
Mi gata no para de janguiar-"

-click-

Andy pushed the god-given alarm button to turn off the radio alarm and blearily looked at the time. 5:20am. With all the conviction she could muster, she rolled her lower body to give her the leverage to turn the rest of her to the edge of the bed so she could get up off it. Once she stood on her feel and her equilibrium returned, she looked at herself in the mirror to affirm that yes, she was awake, yes, she looked like the same semi-concious piece of crap she always did in the mornings, and yes… she still had that zit on her forehead.

_Crap. _She thought. _Maybe I can cover it with my dreads… _Afferming that no amount of dread coverage would help, as it was, of course, smack dab on her third eye point, she walked into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

Once she was in the shower and she got the gel lather going, she started to scrub all around, making sure that when she got out of there, she wouldn't smell like bed and cat. She loved Farrah dearly, but that cat loved her too. Too much. She would find the most annoying positions to pin Andy in by laying on top of her and falling asleep. But she loved that cat. She loved it so much…

"Oh, no; oh… ohhh…" Andy randomly exclaimed as she sank to the floor of the shower. Breathing heavily, she swam in a sea of red and blue-violet as her head swelled like a balloon. It felt like an eternity before she could make sense of her surroundings- the newly renovated shower area with its cream tiles and glass enclosure, smeared with a trail of suds and rubbed-off mist from when she held on sliding to the floor of the tub. In a slow, deliberate motion, she flipped her legs behind her, pulled the glass door open, and breathed deep.

_Okey, okay, that's new. _She thought, mildly surprised by the fact that she could think coherently _I'm claustrophobic now. Okay. That's fine . I can deal with that. No more long showers for me. _Standing up carefully, she allowed the hot water to run the suds off her skin and relax her muscles. Even though the moist heat was making it hard for her to breathe, she welcomed it. When it was harder to breathe, she was forced to take good, deep breaths. Finally, she decided she had enough of good, cleansing, deep breaths and turned off the water.

Once back inside her room, she made metal note of the time on her clock: 5:31. That was odd. She could have sworn she took longer than that. It could not have been only ten minutes of shower to give her that kind of reaction. As a matter of fact, she wasn't even claustrophobic. These new thoughts scared her, but she quickly pushed it out of her mind. It was just claustrophobia.

_People get new phobias all the time, right? Something must have happened during my child hood that I must have forgotten. Oh well. Must… get… dressed._

Andy pulled her black leather vest out of the closet- the one with the corset seams and the ties in the back that don't meet. She liked that vest. It made her look cool in leather, and she didn't need to be a stick figure to do it. She matched it up with the hot topic pants she bought last year with the sparse allotment of chains and links. _I'm still mad this cost $49. _She grabbed socks from her armoire and covered them with her black combat boots with the… red stiching. The other ones were in repair. Poor boots.She finished it all up with torn pantyhose arm sleeves and some silver bracelets. Looking at her self, she realized something was missing. When it finally clicked, she pulled her silver pentacle out from under her vest. She loved that thing. Ever since she got it from Rakkassa, she hasn't taken it off since. It was her little charm.

Finished reveling in her notched and slightly-tarnished pentacle's glory, she repacked her messenger bag with all the things she'd need for the day: a change of clothes for gym, a binder and some pencils, her sketchpad and several more pencils, deodorant, perfume, zit crème (she popped that zit in her face, she got sick of it) her cell phone, her keys to the house, her makeup kit, toothpaste and a toothbrush and her $100 dollar bill in her cardholder full of metrocards, discount cards and business cards she'd never use. She was pissed that she had to use her Christmas money to buy lunch and stuff, but she didn't get her money yet from chores. After all was done, she popped open the microwave and put in a bacon and egg hot pocket. She knew no breakfast places would take a C-note, especially not from a 16-yr-old. No one knows where that could be from. No way. Grabbing onto the crisped hot pocket, Andy stuffed it in her mouth, picked up her bag, exited the door and locked it in one fluid motion.

Had the poor sap known she wouldn't see her parents and demented younger brother, she wouldn't have been so quick to leave the house.

* * *

On the bus she picked her MP3 player out of the pocket where the left it yesterday. It was a Sansa M60 or something like that- the LCD was shot from the inside out. She couldn't even see the song's she was going to play- her so-called "Rock out" playlist. Oh well, she knew all the songs on it by heart. She clicked a the play button and let "Redemption" by 3rd Strike fill her eardrums with remorseful, sadistic chords.

As the beginning guitar riff ends, she looked out the window at the sunrise- lit housetops. _Lucky bastards get houses. I get a frakken' apartment. Eh, at least I get the biggest room known to man. _As the soft, cold lyrics repeat the ever-sadistic message to her, she notices that the bus stopped at a new stop. As the passangers boarded, one appeared that seemed oddly familiar to her.

**Would you let me take control…**

There were no other seats so he sat down in the aisle seat in the row across from her. She tried not to look suspicious, but she kept looking over to him so that she could remember who he was.

**If I told you that I would never love another?  
Build a prison for your soul…**

He was a long jawed white kid with a duck-tail haircut, wearing a dark blue uniform jacket and pants that covered a white shirt. His brown hair was a little darker at the roots- Andy wondered if he dyed it.

**With the shelter I provide  
Surely we could live forever**

He didn't need to, the dark brown looked just fine on him. But to each their own. He was holding a suitcase- maybe he broke his school bag? He didn't look that much older than her.

**Feel addiction take control  
I know no other way  
Reality is just fantasy again  
If I could penetrate you soul…**

**I'd help you find a way to make fantasy reality again**

Two stops later, a blonde boy about the same age and wearing the same uniform boarded the bus. He stood next to the duck-tail kid and greeted him with a fist-touch and a "Hey, Tristen, what's doing?"

**Would you let me take you home fulfill my every need**

**Keep you in this spell you're under?**

_Tristen? Where have I heard that name before? _Andy looked up and the kid with the messy blond 'do. He was tall, lanky, and spoke with a Brooklyn accent. Again, he looked very familiar. But she couldn't place it.

**Cause now's the time to let you know…**

Even when "Tristen" replied with a "Hey, Joey." She still couldn't place either of their identities. It was so odd that she didn't even know these people and they looked so familiar…

**If you only take my hand never will there be another**

Andy felt sleep creeping over her senses. She hoped that when she woke up the two boys would still be nearby so that she could hope to identify them.

**Feel addiction take control…  
I know no other way  
Reality is just fantasy again  
If I could penetrate you soul  
I'd help you find a way to make fantasy reality again…**

* * *

At the ending riff of "Embrace the Gutter" by the Autumn Offering, the last song on her playlist, Andy awoke to see that the bus was reaching her stop. She clicked the bell and stood up to the back door, followed by several people; two obnoxiously loud boys in particular didn't escape her peripheral vision. They were ranting on about some dueling game and their mutual hatred of someone called " that Kaiba jerk". Once she stepped down and walked towards the building of her school, she made a mental note of how they were going in the same direction as her, but didn't seem to notice her at all. In any case, she switched off the player, but didn't take out the headphones so it would look like she'd had it on.

When she approached the grounds of the school, they didn't change direction.

When they were on the school lawn going towards the door, they didn't change direction.

When she'd stopped and they were just about to enter the door they didn't change direction.

Finally, Andy just watched them go inside, dumbfounded. _Who are they, and why are they going into my school? Are they enrolled? This is a public school, no one wears uniforms like that. Hmmn, transfer students maybe. Weirdos. _Andy just shrugged and caught the ever slow-to-close blue doors before the latch clicked. Once she was inside- she froze.

She looked all around at the white, plain tiles with the numerous billboards full of fliers instead of projects. She looked at the odd class signs that said things like 1-A, 1-D, etc. She looked at the sliding doors that replaced the usual rotating ones. But most of all, she gawked at the big sign above the metallic double doors that were blue the last time she saw them-which was when she's just walked in.

DOMINO HIGH—PLEASE REMOVE YOUR SHOES.

* * *

Ok, so review please! I'm hoping people like it! 


	2. Not in Service at This Time

I'm glad I got a review! I didn't think any one read my stuff XD Keep it up! Please give me critique! I need it. :3 Note that I wrote SIGNIFICANTLY more this chappie… XD I like writing long chapters.

Mei, there will be duels!

I'm not putting up a disclaimer, Its kind of obvious I don't own Yugioh, its abridged series, or the songs. I just own Andy and the characters in her world.

* * *

_Blip. Plipplip. Blip. _

Salty tears dirtied up the otherwise clean bathroom floor of the Domino High girl's restroom. No one wiped them up. They just stayed there, looking really out of place on the matte cadet blue linoleum. However, they began to seem less out of place as more salty tears joined them and formed a clear puddle of saline.

Andy let them fall. She shouldn't be the only one who felt all alone. She didn't know where on earth she was, or if she was even on earth. Where is Domino High? Why is Domino High where she ended up? What changed? What HAPPENED?

Another wave of heavy tears welled up under her eyelids. She just let them fall out, down her red and ruddy face, and separate from her face. There was no reason to try and stop them. No one was coming into the bathroom. She could stay under the sink forever, sitting in child's pose, just being alone, forever. It was so silent, except for her own quick and choppy breathing. She didn't care. She didn't want any noise. She wanted to just be alone and cry.

* * *

-about 20 minutes earlier-

Gawking at the large black and white sign, she waited for her confused brain to comprehend its message.

DOMINO HIGH - PLEASE REMOVE YOUR SHOES

Andy felt like she was a deer in headlights, waiting for it to hit her and take her down. It seemed to be screaming to her like she was a foreign object, like she didn't belong. And she didn't. Andy looked around at the blank walls and the sliding doors. This wasn't Redemp High. It was Domino high- like it said in the poster. Andy walked outside, trying to assure herself that she had simply walked through the wrong doors and this was a part of the school she hadn't quite ventured to yet. A wing with a different name.

It wasn't until she walked outside until she realized she wasn't in NY anymore. The doors she had just walked into and touched and pulled open were no longer blue on the outside. They were also no longer slow to close-they slammed behind her like a dungeon gate, sealing off all entry in or out. But which was the dungeon? The lawn that she and the two obnoxiously loud boys had walked on to approach the school no longer existed, replaced by cold hard concrete. The grounds were no longer out and open, but confined by a fence and what looked like a moat. Following the moat's line, she saw a corner, then a wall, then the front of the strange building. White paint replaced the warm brick brown façade that she was sure she had seen just moments ago, and a clock tower loomed over her head as if just to intimidate her. What had happened? Where was Redemp High?

Wait… Where was Domino High? _Oh no. _She thought. _Don't tell me. Don't TELL me._

She ran out past the fence to look at the street signs. It was numbering that neither convinced her nor assuaged her. Looking up and down the street, there was nothing even remarkably familiar. None of the usual stores that she passed on the bus all the time. Just her. All alone.

Turning back to go to the building, she noticed the time on the clock. 8:01. She was late to her own class by 1 minute. In a moment of insight, she realized she had the school's number programmed into her cell phone. She leaned up against the fence post and dialed. Her phone connected, but three quick trills signaled a loss of signal strength. A quick peek revealed 1 bar. Beginning to get flustered, Andy walked up into the shade of the apartment building and dialed again.

This time, the call connected. There was that faint, vacant hiss of an open line, followed by an all too familiar sequence of 3 beeps. And then, Andy began to panic.

"WE'RE SORRY, THE NUMBER YOU HAVE DIALED- AREA CODE 5555559876 –IS NOT AVAILUABLE AT THIS TIME."

Now, Andy is a very rational girl. There are few problems for which she actually panicks over. She has this natural intuition that everything's going to be alright in the end. This was not one of those times. Andy's fingers raced over the number a second time. Same reply. A third time. A fourth time.

She dialed her mum's cell phone. A second time. A third time.

She dialed home twice. "–IS NOT AVAILUABLE AT THIS TIME" "–IS NOT AVAILUABLE AT THIS TIME"

Andy freaked. Just freaked. An gut-wrenching squealing sound forced its way out of her rapidly constricting chest. Her heart was pounding in her temples, threatening to explode from all the fucking craziness. Why the hell was her home number not working? Why was her school non-existant anymore? Where the hell were her friends? Where the hell was SHE?

When Andy found the motor functions for her legs, she just ran. Ran to the front of the building towards the ticking clock. Tears must have been beginning to blur her eyes, because it was hard to have missed the concrete wall dressed in a dark blue uniform shirt that she crashed into and bounced straight off of. Stunned for barely a moment, she sighed, a deep breath and prepared to apologize-until she saw the concrete wall she bumped into.

This wall was not really a wall. It was a body. More specifically, a torso dressed in dark blue. This torso was connected to a neck. This neck was connected to a head. And on this head was the face of a complete and utter bastard. Covering the top half of this visage was layers of short light brown hair that was only slightly ruffled by the forceful encounter. You could see it shadowing his otherwise handsome features and hardening his icy blue eyes even further. And right now, these icy blue eyes were focused on a flustered and shaking foreign teenager who just interrupted his phone call.

"I'll call you right back." Strong and stiff fingers closed a new black cellphone, and then stored it away in a pocket. Incidently, these fingers did not offer assistance to poor Andy. No, she had to get up all by herself and pull her own self together. She looked up at this hard man and recognized him. She recognized everything about him.

That was Seto Kaiba.

"Sorry about that collision, Kaiba." She said as she was trying to get up.

His eyes narrowed. "What did you call me?"

Andy frowned. "Kaiba. That is your name, right?"

"For your information, kid, my name is Mr. Kaiba to you."

Andy, affronted, scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Who are you calling kid, oh master-rular-sultan-seventeen-year-old-Kaiba?"His eyes widened "Thanks for the _assistance_ by the way. I _appreciate_ it." She was not in the mood for his bullshit.

And obviously, neither was he for hers. "Excuse me? Who gave you the right to mock me?"

Andy grabbed her open bag and prepared to go inside the building. She needed to get away from this asstard. "Who gave you the right to be a bitch?" She squirmed past him, the squealing noise threatening to return. It wasn't until she had unzipped and removed her boots, ran into the bathroom and plopped her bag down by the sink that she noticed her gym clothes were gone. That was when she couldn't stand it anymore. She gave her motor control up to her emotions and curled up under the sink in despair.

* * *

A bell was heard outside the doors, followed by a loud clamour of moving students. She figured the period was only just beginning, so they were hustling to get to class. In passing, she heard conversations of hurried students.

"There was no way that duel could have ended like that…"

"I swear, it was like she was waiting for it all her life..."

"Yeah right!"

"Hey, you hear about that girl that was hanging round the front of the school?"

This perked Andy's interest. She looked up and let her attention waft around the girl's voice. She knew that voice.

"Yea, I saw her walking up to the building, then she just stopped. She was dressed all weird- youd think she'd know we have uniforms here." This new voice was all too familiar. That Brooklyn accents matched the voice that was talking to "Tristen" on the bus not too long ago.

Joey. Tristen. Seto Kaiba the wonder bitch. And now Téa.

_This is fucking terrific, _she thought_. I'm in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh. Just fucking terrific. _

"Well, maybe she's not a part of this school," Téa chimed. "I heard she was wearing all black like some sorta goth or something."

"Well, you can't call it weird, Téa, you can't for get that Yuge' wears that stuff too."

"That's true. Maybe she was from America? I heard that she was, like, Hispanic looking."

"They don't have only Hispanic people in America, Téa. They have white people there too." Andy rolled her eyes. She wasn't even remotely Hispanic looking. She was a Mullatto, for crying out loud! "Neh, America's a whole melten pot. I saw her, she looked black, but like too pale, y'know? And she had… what are those things called when you twist your hair till its all matted or somethin'?

"Uh, you mean dreadlocks?"

"Yea, that's it! Dreadlocks! And she was wearing this leather vest and baggy pants and stuff." She was, well, different looking, but then again, we've seen some odd-ass people there, haven't we?

"Got me there. Pegasus was too fruity for words, and Marik!!" Pause "Don't get me started."

_Ok, seriously, how long are they going to stand there and talk about how odd I look? Don't they have class?_

Joey laughed. "Well, the good thing is, we've got all of first period to go find her. Maybe she's still around somewhere."

_Appartently not._

"You think, Joey? Hmmn, well, I have to go to the bathroom. Gimme a sec and then we'll go searching."

_SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, get out of here!_ Just when Andy was about to go dash to a stall, the door slid open and Téa walked straight into her and bounced right off. _Sigh… Déjà vu, anyone?_

Téa looked up at the ruddy-faced teen and gasped slightly. "You, your that girl, the one we were talking about!"

Andy sighed. "Yes, Yes I am. Thank you for noticing." Extending an arm, she pulled the blue eyed brunette from the floor. _She weighs practically nothing, this one._

"Hey, uh, how much of all that did you hear?" Called a certain blond, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hope I didn't offend ya or nothen." He added quickly with an awkward chuckle.

Andy shrugged. "Just that, well, lets see here: I dress weird, I look weird, I'm too pale to be black, and I'm from America, land of Hispanics and white people." She gave two sarcastic thumbs up. "Nothing I haven't heard before."

Joey scratched his goofy face with one finger. Andy took that time to notice how STUPID their hair looked in real life. Joey's hair extended a good three or four inches in front of his face, and had an odd pompadour quality in how it just skimmed his cheekline before falling down to long locks down his neck. Téa, on the other hand, had chin length hair that came up to an awkward point above her head before falling into sparse brown bangs. Andy wondered how in bloody hell they did that.

It was just so cool.

* * *

Subsequent moments found them standing outside on the roof, Téa all freshened up and sporting her usual pity look. Joey was playing with a stray wire that extended from the fence, trying to think of what to say to the newcomer. Its not like she seemed in any mood to be forth coming. He wasn't used to people not talking about themselves when he and the gang met them. The silence was killing him. He had to break the ice.

"So, uh…" he started hesitantly "What's your name?"

Andy looked at him with a preoccupied glance. "Call me Andy, I guess."

Joey nodded. "Andy, eh? Whats it short for?"

She cocked on eyebrow at him. "How many names could it possibly be short for?"

Téa chuckled awkwardly. "She does have a point Joey."

Joey scoffed, trying to turn it into a joke. "Ok, then, Andy, what's my name short for, eh?"

"Joseph." She rolled her eyes.

"Neh, quick." He smiled. She was finally happy looking. "What about… hey, YUGE'!" Joey's attention span was never known for its length.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Yuge' is short for Yugi, right?" As the words left her mouth, she looked over at the boy who'd joined them on the roof; her jaw dropped down to the floor at the sight of him. She had to look away to keep from giggling.

Joey and Téa's hair were funny as hell, but Yugis hair took the cake. Yugi could not have been much taller than 5'1", and his hair added about 8 inches to that. It was comprised of multiple individual spikes that were colored a dark, dark, almost black magenta that gradually lightened at the tips; and in stark contrast, wayward blond bangs that framed his childish face. Yugi's eyes were large and innocent, giving him an adorable aura. You just wanted to squeeze him till he suffocated from love.

"Hey there Joey! Hey Téa!" Yugi chirped. His voice was so high, it was scary. Andy remembered seeing him for the first time and wondering what grade he was in. He sure never seemed like a high schooler. "Hey there, who are you?" She heard him asking her. She chanced looking at him, and thanked all the Gods that she didn't believe in (she was agnostic) that she didn't laugh.

Joey answered for her, as expected. "She said to call her Andy. That's pretty much all we know, so far."

"Well, we know she wears a large, that's for sure."

Everyone's eyes turned to look at a certain CEO who was holding he suitcase in one hand, and a plastic bag in another. The gang had that all too familiar reaction that Andy had seen many times when Kaiba approaches them: Téa frowned disapprovingly, Joey clenched his fists and scowled, and little Yugi's eyes opened just enough to accompany properly the usual announcement of the CEO's name.

"Kaiba!"

"That would be me." Kaiba's gravelly voice replied. He picked the arm up with the plastic bag and tossed it in Andy's direction; where she caught it, opened it, and checked to find all the pieces of her gym uniform present. "It would be good to keep your stuff with you at all times. Someone could take it." He added with the sinister undertone.

She knew how to deal with Kaiba. She simply and nonchalantly answered "Personally, I think anyone who would want to steal an overweight girl's gym uniform seriously needs to get laid, oh supreme-empress-Kaiba. Or do you want it?" She held it out. "I can just leave it down on the door panel if you want. Or do you prefer the boy's locker room? Anywhere will do, I re-heeeealy don't mind going where no girl has gone before which just so happens to be anywhere near you."

Pause. A very long pause.

* * *

Ok, hey review please! 


End file.
